21st Century
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Arthur reawakens in a world far different from Camelot. It's called the 21st century and his home is now the set of something called a... TV show? Modern AU with a twist. No slash. Not what I imagined. Should have genre for plain weird!


**A/N Hey guys. This was suppose to be the fourth drabble in Please Arthur and Other Random Drabbles but it turned out to have more then 1000 words! Half way through my hands took on a life of their own and ended up having no control over what I was writing! So the other half, most of it! was not what I saw in my head! I think it's better though. So yeah. Enjoy! :P  
>Disclaimer: Do not own anything in this.<strong>

The first thing he noticed was that he was cold and wet. He opened his eyes and realised he was in a lake of some sort. He pushed upwards and broke through the surface into fresh air. He gulped it down like a thirsty man would with clean water. He guessed that, that is what he is. He swam to the lakes edge. His golden, muscled arms not used to moving after so long. Once he got to the edge, he sat down staring out onto the lake. It was beautiful but he remembered there were more trees then there is now. He sat in the blazing, summer sun drying.

Water droplets were dropping down his face from his blonde hair. He looked down and saw he was already dressed in the royal clothes he loved so much. The red tunic and brown breeches were his favourite especially paired with the brown, leather jacket. There all felt heavy with water though. His black boots were soaked, they will most definitely make a squelching sound if he moved his feet. Around his shoulders was his royal cloak; red with the Pendragon crest sowed onto it.

After sitting in the sun for a good couple of hours, he decided he was dry enough to move. He removed his cloak so that bandits wouldn't attack him like they so often did when he was caught and recognized as the King of Camelot. He walked through the forest and when he reached the forests edge he could hear some strange noises. Confused, he placed his hand upon his sword. He edged forward with the skill he used for hunting. Once he reached the last couple of trees, he took a deep breath and lunged forward. What he saw was shocking.

There was strange boxes on wheels moving and people were _in them! _They seemed to be using them instead of horses for transport. Also people looked like they were talking to their hands. Arthur walked out into the crowd of people. As he edged closer he realised that it was a small box type thing. He was even more confused! What type of sorcery was this? He might have allowed magic but this is far too much! What in the name of God! There are women wearing… breeches! Also what looked like a women's dress but short, much shorter, middle of the thighs shorter, and it was only the skirt part! Where was he? He shook his head and decided to try and get home. Maybe Merlin will be there to explain.

He walked for a good hour and a half before he saw his beloved homes turrets. He breathed a sigh of relief. His home has always had a soothing effect on him. As he came to the gates he noticed there were many people with weird stuff in his home. Confusion loves him today. There were large black things being carried or on what could only be sticks joined together or short lances on wheels. People also had something black twisted around their heads from one ear to their mouth where there was a flat cushioned part. He decided to venture forward to the gates. Once he'd passed someone came up to him. "Ahh. Bradley you're here. Right this is the scene we're going to film. You know what to do." This woman (who was wearing breeches!) told him. He didn't have time to protest and explain he wasn't called Bradley before she pushed him into the courtyard. He wasn't even sure about what to do. When he was about to ask there was a voice that echoed across the courtyard that didn't seem to belong to anyone. He looked around himself and decided to pace as that's what he did when in a difficult position. When he turned back to the steps he saw a familiar dark haired, ivory-skinned person running down them. When the man reached him, he opened his mouth. "Thank God! You're here. Would you like to explain to me about what exactly is going on? I believe this is some sort of joke to you _Mer_lin! Oh! Is Gwaine also in on it?" the blonde raged. Merlin opened and closed his mouth in a great imitation of a fish before sighing in rejection. "I didn't mean to! I didn't notice your red shirt! There was too many whites! Apparently women like men wearing pink now!" he defended very poorly.

"What are you talking about?" he was very confused. Merlin looked just as confused.

"What are _you_ talking about?" he asked before realisation dawned on his face. "Ohhh. You're talking about how I dyed your hair blue aren't you? Yeah that was Gwaine's fault."

"You dyed, my hair… blue?" the blonde, apparently blue now! haired man spoke very calmly. He put his hand to his hair. It didn't feel different. In anything still slightly damp at the tips. Merlin produced a glass goblet he'd been carrying, for some strange reason. In his reflection he spotted blue eyes set in a golden-toned face and sure enough, where it should be yellow was indeed blue. While he stared at his reflection he saw it get longer and longer and longer until he had a blue afro and his nose turned round and red while his skin-tone turned pasty white. He screamed!

"AHHHHH!" Bradley jerked awake. It took him a few moments to realise he was in his hotel room in Pierrefonds. There was sudden knocking on his door. He jumped at the loud banging. "Bradley? Bradley open up! Are you OK? Bradley!" Colin's voice drifted through the door. When his heart rate slowed slightly, he stood up and walked towards the door. When he passed the mirror he noticed that he had blue eyes, golden skin and blonde, short hair. He breathed a sigh. When he opened the door, Colin's fist was just in the middle of making it's way back to the door. He managed to still it before punching Bradley in the face. He took in his appearance. "Are you OK? You look slightly pale and scared?" Concern laced his words.

"I just had this scary dream. Remind me to never go to the circus again." Colin just looked confused. Bradley noticed and let him in. Once they were settled on his bed he began to tell him. "I was Arthur and I walked out of the lake which we use for Avalon…"

The next day, there was a new script for the cast of _Merlin_ to look at. It was the Comic Relief sketch. He opened it to the first page. _Arthur walks out of the lake of Avalon. Once he was dry enough he set off through the forest. When he comes to the forests edge he notices there's a strange sound. When he walks out of the forest, he see's strange boxes on wheels being used for transportation._

Bradley skims through the rest of the script. Blue hair is included. His eye's opened wide and Colin looks up at him just in time to run and catch him as he faints.

**A/N Soooo, do you like what my hands wrote? I don't think it's funny. I said to my brother half way through that I don't think it was funny but I admit I think it's one of my best pieces of writing. I think I might've rushed the end. Tell me what you think though. Pretty please? I was suppose to have baked ages ago but baking tomorrow. I'll bake you some cookies for reviews. *puss in boots eyes* hehe.**


End file.
